Mother's Blessings
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: One of the most important events in a woman's life is the birth of her own children. Or so DJ Tanner-Fuller likes to believe. As a mother of three, what were her thoughts when her children were born? (One-Shot)


Okay this is my first NON anime fanfiction! This may be somewhat of a shocker to some of you all but given how Fuller House Season 3: Part 1 is coming out on Friday I HAD to make this fanfiction JUST to celebrate thirty years of PURE AWESOMENESS~! :D In any case, let the story begin! I hope you all enjoy it and remember I own NOTHING ^_^

* * *

 **Jackson**

One DJ Tanner-Fuller was in a very good mood.

Why? She was pregnant with her first child! Upon hearing the news, she was ecstatic and told her husband, Tommy Fuller, personally on his job who was just as ecstatic about the news if not more.

And so the seconds turned into minutes as hours turned into days as weeks turned into months….

All narrowing down towards that ninth month when her child would be born….

It was a beautiful Friday morning when DJ sat in the living room of the beloved house she grew up in as she lovingly rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait until you're born~! Whether you're a boy or girl, I'll love you all the same…" DJ soothed as her husband walked in the room.

"Hey, hun. How're you feeling?" Tommy asked his wife as he gave her a peck on the cheek as she smiled at him.

"I'm anxious to see the little tyke already. The past nine months have been amazing as I've waited for him! Well…minus the minus sickness and vomiting…" DJ amusingly said as Tommy laughed.

"Haha, I bet. Well I'm going to work now so call me if you have any problems. After all, I don't want you getting hurt and-"Tommy said, near frantically at the end as DJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. You just go put out some fires Mr. Fire Boy." DJ grinned as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I'll see you when I get home." Tommy said before leaving as she waved her goodbyes.

"Okay!" DJ replied back before deciding to take herself a little mid-morning nap. She hoped today would be a nice, normal day.

…Boy was she wrong.

Tommy frantically drove through the town as he nearly came close to crashing his car several times. Why was he driving so frantically?

He was at work when he got a call from Danny, DJ's father. Apparently while he was gone, her water had broken. Meaning one thing:

The baby was coming.

He shouted several profane words as he honked his horn at several drivers to get out of the way. Eventually he arrived at his destination, the hospital.

As he got out of his car, he was greeted by Danny.

"Danny, is DJ okay!?" Tommy fearfully asked his father in law.

"She's fine but she's going into labor." Danny said before Tommy left before he knew a thing, making Danny chuckle at Tommy's energy.

"That boy…he wants to be there for DJ during the labor process and is excited at the thought of seeing his kid's face. DJ couldn't have picked a better man to marry." Danny said before following Tommy to tell him where DJ's room was. After all, he couldn't have the firefighter run through the hospital without knowing where to go.

"OH MYLANTA!" was what Tommy was greeted to when he arrived in his wife's room.

She was sweaty as tears mixed in with the sweat dripping down on her forehead.

Tommy was hesitant before approaching his wife.

"Hey Deej…how's…it going?" Tommy awkwardly asked in an attempt to make the situation better.

"How does it look like I'm doing!? I feel like my stomach is being stomped on by a giant robot!" DJ yelled as Tommy rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh, right sorry hehe…" Tommy sheepishly chucked as Stephanie and Kimmy appeared in her room.

"Deej!" Stephanie yelled as she went to her sister's side.

"We're here for you." Kimmy said as she held her best friend's hand.

"Kimmy…and Stephanie…." DJ muttered as tears poured from her eyes. How she wished the pain would stop.

"I already called Jesse, Becky and Joey so they can be here." Danny said as DJ weakly nodded her head.

"Okay, thanks dad…." DJ weakly thanked her father as Tommy stared at DJ in concern.

"DJ, is there anything I can do for you?" Tommy asked as DJ gazed at him.

"Yeah there is! You can GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!" DJ yelled as everyone looked at her in shock. DJ was the type of girl to never curse before.

"The doctors are doing everything they can so please just stay calm." Tommy said as he wiped the sweat from his wife's brow before the doctors assisting her looked at her.

"While this is all sweet and touching, you need to still push! We've got a long way until the baby's out!" The doctor commanded DJ who continued to push more and more….

As the minutes turned into hours…..

Soon after, the screaming from the woman stopped and the screaming was replaced with the wailing of a new born child.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" The doctor congratulated DJ who sighed and panted in exhaustion.

Tommy stared in shock at the tiny creature that was being wiped and cleaned off before being wrapped in a pair of blankets. This was a baby boy….No _his_ baby boy…..

No… _his and DJ's_ baby boy.

As DJ was handed her baby, she cooed and held the baby tightly to her chest.

"Hi, baby….I love you so much…" DJ said as her tears fell onto her baby's cheek. Upon first glance at him DJ was sure of one thing. She'd always love him no matter what.

She wiped her eyes before smiling at Tommy.

"Would you like to hold your son?" DJ sweetly asked as Tommy hesitantly nodded his head. As he was handed his son, he noticed how he didn't inherit DJ's blonde hair but his own dark hair. How ironic.

He was taken from his thoughts as DJ's family walked into the room.

Not wanting to be greedy, he let DJ's family hold him as they all smiled in adoration of the child.

"He's beautiful DJ." Becky proudly said as tears left her eyes.

"If only Michelle could've been here." Danny added before DJ shook a hand weakly.

"It's fine….she was busy with her fashion work in New York." DJ said with a sad smile before Tommy kissed her forehead proudly.

"Have you both thought on a name?" Joey asked as DJ donned a pensive expression.

"Tommy and I discussed a couple but we could never decide on one…" DJ said before Tommy smiled.

"I have an idea! Why not 'Jackson'?" Tommy suggested as DJ raised an eyebrow.

"Jackson?" DJ asked.

"Well yeah. My best friend was named Jackson, after all." Tommy said as DJ continued to think.

"Jackson, huh?" DJ said before the sound of gurgling snapped her from her thoughts.

The baby was actually laughing at the name!

"Haha, it looks like he likes it." Kimmy laughed at her best friend who smiled as she made her mind on what to name him.

"Jackson it is…." DJ said as she brought Jackson to her chest. Tommy soon embraced his wife and child soon after.

"Jackson, I promise to love and keep you and your mother safe, no matter what." Tommy declared to his wife and child who smiled and laughed respectively.

* * *

 **Max**

Jackson was in the backseat of his father's car as he played on his Nintendo DS.

"So daddy, what was so important that you had to drag me out of school? Not that I'm complaining because we're doing 'Addition' which is so hard!" Jackson said as Tommy laughed at his son. These past six years with his son were the best ones in his life.

"Well Jackson, you'll be getting a surprise." Tommy answered as Jackson's eyes lit up in excitement.

"A surprise? What!? What!? What!?" Jackson excitedly asked as Tommy laughed even harder.

"You'll be getting your own sibling today!" Tommy replied back equally excited as Jackson's eyes widened even higher in excitement. He remembered his mom telling him she was pregnant but

"Today!? So after today, I'll have someone to play video games with!?" Jackson yelled as Tommy grinned.

"Yep." Tommy replied as Jackson nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement.

Tommy was just as excited as his son. After all, this time he was more prepared and ready to deal with this kind of situation.

He made his way towards the hospital before taking his son into the hospital.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Jackson asked.

"She's busy with the baby but we'll be out soon." Tommy said to his son before telling him to wait in the hospital's waiting room.

The hours kept on going down as Jackson played his DS, albeit impatiently.

"This sucks. I can't wait! When will the baby be here?" Jackson impatiently asked and as if the gods somehow heard him:

"Jackson. The baby's here." Tommy said as Jackson nearly ran to the room his mother was in.

Upon entering the room, he noticed his grandpa, Uncles Joey and Jesse along with Stephanie, Kimmy and Aunt Becky were there.

"Jackson….here's your little brother…" DJ proudly cried as she handed her son his newest brother.

As Jackson looked at him, the baby opened his eyes and immediately smiled, shocking everyone.

"Wait, he's smiling? When I held him, he cried for what seemed like forever!" Kimmy said as Stephanie gave her an irritated look.

"With that face what baby wouldn't cry when they look at you?" Stephanie muttered as Kimmy glared at her.

"How rude!" Kimmy said, stealing Stephanie's catch phrase as Stephanie returned the glare.

"Hey! Don't steal my sayings!" Stephanie replied as Jackson stared at his new brother lovingly before he felt tears from his own eyes leave.

"W…what's his name?" Jackson managed to get out as DJ smiled.

"Your daddy decided on Max. Jackson, this is your little brother so please do your best to love and protect him." DJ replied as Jackson held Max close.

"Max...don't worry, your big brother will always be here for you…..if you get bullied and especially if you need someone to play Mario and Sonic with." Jackson said as everyone smiled at the sweet scene as Max giggled.

* * *

 **Tommy**

Compared to the last two times, DJ was definitely prepared for the labor process this time. She was definitely more prepared than the time she took her SATs.

Although this time… it was a bit more somber.

Her Tommy was killed in the line of duty…saving a little girl from a fire no less. He went out like a hero.

Her hero….

While she was saddened at the news she pulled herself together. After all, she had two sons who depended on her and who she promised on her life to keep happy.

As the labor and contractions ended, she was handed a crying bundle of sheets. It was yet again, another son.

As her loved ones walked into DJ's hospital room, they all smiled at the site of DJ's third child.

"He's adorable~!" Kimmy swooned.

"Have you thought up a name for the little guy?" Becky asked as DJ smiled.

"Tommy." DJ replied as everyone's eyes widened.

"I see…after his father?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I want Tommy to grow up to be as strong and kind as his father." DJ said before Jackson was handed baby Tommy.

As Jackson stared at his second sibling, Max grinned excitedly at the baby.

"A second brother…named after dad…." Jackson quietly said before Max's excited yelling cut him off.

"I'm so happy! My own baby brother!" Max yelled as he was handed his baby brother.

As DJ stared at the sweet scene, she smiled as she realized one thing:

While her husband may have been dead, he would continue to live on through her children…

The children who she loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

And that's all she wrote folks! Given how the bond between mother and child is nothing short of beautiful I wanted to write a fic envisioning how DJ felt when she gave birth to Jackson, Max and Tommy respectively as well as envisioning how the birthing process went. Since this is my FIRST Fuller House fanfiction, hopefully I kept everyone in character but you as readers are all the judges of that! XD

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction and please let me know your thoughts on it! And if you all want, I can write more Fuller House fanfictions!

Til the next fic~


End file.
